Painting the Town and Other Places
by Titania's Song
Summary: Yaoi pairings: Sun x Neptune and Sage x Scarlet Sun and Neptune discover their feelings for one another. I've been wanting to write this for ages. It started off as fluff an then got decidedly steamy before getting fluffy again. Obviously RWBY remains the property of Rooster Teeth and is Monty Oum's creation. If I owned it SeaMonkey's would be canon.


Through her blonde hair, whipping around him on the back of the motorcycle like an enraged beast, Neptune Vasilias saw an opening. He reached behind him, aimed his gun around Yang and her windswept mane, and fired several shots at the Paladin currently being piloted by the criminal Roman Torchwick, who's attention was focused on catching up with Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna who were fleeing along the tops of moving vehicles down the interstate.

Multiple shots connected with their target slowing the Paladin down and allowing Sun to join the fray from the top of a freighter. Closing his eyes, he activated his semblance sending two spectral, glowing clones leaping back across oncoming traffic, slamming into and exploding against the Paladin.

From the back of Bumblebee, Yang's motorcycle, Neptune stood on the seat, balancing carefully as his weapon transformed from his long-ranged weapon to a trident. Yang gunned the motorcycle and Neptune leaped off as the weapon finished its transformation and Neptune forced it into the upper region of the Paladin.

"Neptune", Sun yelled, "be careful!"

The Paladin bucked and twisted spinning the upper portion of its armament as it continued to rush headlong after the fleeing Faunus.

Sun whipped out his weapon in its staff form and rushed into battle, leaping off the freighter in preparation to engage Roman Torchwick directly. Mid-leap however he collided with Neptune who had been flung from the back of the Paladin. Both boys along with their weapons went over the side of the overpass leaving Team RWBY to continue the assault.

The girls performed admirably and destroyed the Paladin. Before Yang could administer the final blow, Roman was rescued by a new accomplice, Neo, who managed to teleport them to an airship and fled the scene.

Meanwhile the two young men, both members of Team SSSN, clung to one another as they fell through the air towards the dark water heaving below them.

"Sun, don't let go", Neptune said, panicked and trailing off as he realized they were about to plunge into a body of water of unknown depth.

"It's fine. I've got you", Sun said pulling Neptune into his arms moments before they slammed into the water. "Hold your breath on three!" he yelled. "One, two, three!"

Neptune clung desperately to the monkey Faunus. He merely nodded, clinging tighter, the fear in his eyes very real. Just as they went beneath the water's surface he was aware that Sun had wrapped his tail around his waist and tightly around one wrist. Strangely the thought comforted him as the intertwined young men slammed into the water, sinking beneath the inky blackness.

Neptune had taken a breath on three and closed his eyes. His world was filled with absolute terror. He opened his eyes and couldn't even see Sun's smooth chest and toned stomach. And that is when he opened his mouth and screamed and remembered no more.

Sun kicked towards the surface, holding tightly to the blue-haired boy, his teammate. He felt the bubbles and heard Neptune as he cried out in fear. He burst out of the water, looking first towards the lights twinkling along the distant shore, and then to Neptune who had gone completely limp in his embrace. His eyes were closed. Sun gripped the support from the bridge to steady himself and listened for Neptune's breathing. He couldn't be certain over the sound of the water and the traffic going by overhead.

Worried he kicked off and proceeded to swim, as quickly as he could, dragging the prostate boy's body behind him. Minutes later he was wading onto the shoreline. He laid Neptune's body out on the sand and grass and tilted his head to be sure. No breath. Or at least none his well attuned ears could pick up. He turned Neptune's head upright and bent his mouth to his teammate's. A jolt of worry shot through him, all the way to his stomach. And then he proceeded to give Neptune mouth-to-mouth.

After a few worried moments Neptune coughed up a mouthful of water, and blinked his eyes open. He smiled weakly up at Sun who returned his smile. Sun reached out and pushed Neptune's wet hair back from his face.

"My hero", he croaked weakly.

"You okay dude?" he asked.

"I'm alive, right?" Neptune asked with another cough.

"Yes you nerd. You're alive."

"Hey", Neptune glared half-heartedly at his teammate. "Intellectual, the term is intellectual."

The two boys smiled at each other over their commonplace teasing.

"Can we get out of the mud now?" Sun asked looking down at Neptune. "I could go for some food right about now…" he trailed off.

"Of course you could", Neptune said, rolling his eyes. "You're always hungry."

He sat up slowly catching his breath and then stood with the help from Sun. Both boys tucked their weapons away and began walking up the shore towards Beacon Academy and their favorite hole-in-the-wall place to grab a bowl of Ramen this late, A Simple Wok – Noodle House.

The moon shown down on the courtyard of Beacon Academy as the two boys made their way across the flagstone. Drier, but totally disheveled Neptune kept looking towards Sun walking beside him. Finally, he couldn't help himself and he reached out and grabbed Sun's arm, stopping him in the shadow of the large statue.

"Hey, Sun?"

"Yeah man, what's up?" Sun said turning to look back at Neptune noticing how the moonlight danced across the young man's face.

"Ummm, well, umm, I just really wanted to say thank you for back there. For saving me. If you hadn't been there I would have drowned. The girls wouldn't have even known to look for me, much less save me. And I appreciate it, like for real…" he said trailing off, looking back and forth between the blonde Faunus' face and the ground.

"Hey, Neptune. It's no problem. That's what friends are for. I've known you were afraid of the water since we met each other. It's not a big deal." He stopped looking at Neptune's face, his tanned skin glowing bronze in the moonlight. He was positively squirming and his face looked so down. "Is there something else?"

Neptune looked away biting his lip and then looked back, totally dropping his permanent cool facade. "Yeah, yeah there is. I've been wanting to do this for a while I think, and tonight made me finally realize it." He stepped forward and with one hand grabbed Sun around the waist and with the other reached up along the Faunus boy's jawline, slightly wrapping his hand around the base of his neck. He pulled him close and tilted his head slightly as their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Sorry", he said ending the kiss. "I…"

"The only thing you're sorry for is ending that too soon", Sun growled, pulling the blue-haired and stammering Neptune back into his arms and kissing him again. "I've seen you checking out my abs for a while now", he said with a teasing wink. "And I might have dangled myself in front of you a few times. What do you say we get out of these clothes and shower off the lake water? If I promise to protect you in the shower, do I get to take one with you?" he asked teasing.

Shocked, Neptune swatted the monkey Faunus across the chest. "I think I'll be safe in the shower", he said, "but", he amended seeing the downturned look on Sun's face, "I do think you could join me if you'd like…", he finished, trailing off to lift Sun's face slightly and kiss him again.

Sun smiled at his friend and teammate and winked mischievously, flicking his tail back and forth. "This is going to be our secret, right? And not a, I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret, I'm talking _secret_ , secret", he glared playfully at Neptune.

Neptune placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head at the shorter blonde, "Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it", he whispered at Sun's insistent expression. " _I got it!_ " He leaned in for another quick kiss before dragging the Faunus towards their dorm at Beacon.

The two young men, human and Faunus, crept down the hallway and quietly opened the door to their dormitory. Neptune and Sun peeked into the room and were surprised to see Scarlet and Sage's bed empty. The boys had begun dating shortly after the formation of their team back in Mistral. When Team SSSN had been selected to attend the Vytal Festival and the four boys had moved into the guest dormitory Scarlet and Sage had pushed their two beds together to have one larger bed. Neither Sun nor Neptune had cared in the slightest. In fact, combining the beds had given the boys more floor space.

"I guess the two of them are still out partying", Sun said still whispering as Neptune closed the door to their room behind him.

"Yeah, knowing those two, they'll be pouring themselves into bed sometime around dawn", Neptune agreed unzipping his jacket and tossing it onto the floor of their room. It landed with a damp thud as he started working his tie off.

Sun smiled at his taller teammate and shook his head as he shucked off his own shirt and kicked off his wet shoes.

"What?" Neptune asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sun laughed and started unbuttoning his pants. "I've always wondered why you wear so many clothes. I mean it certainly makes it a lot harder to do this", he gestured as he dropped his pants to the floor. His tail flipped playfully back and forth as he cocked his head at Neptune again standing in nothing but his leg bandages, gloves, and an unexpectedly appropriate "banana hammock".

Neptune's eyebrows raised in appreciation of the view. "That may be", he said with a wry smile. "However I don't think I could pull off your look", he said waving his hands over his lean torso as he threw his shirt to the floor. "And besides, I think it looks nice", he said with a small pout. He tossed his yellow-tinted goggles down on the desk behind him and unstrapped his black shoes, still wet from their unexpected plunge into the lake and kicked them off.

"Hey now", Sun said stripping off his bandages around each of his legs and his gloves, moving directly in front of Neptune. He wrapped his hands around Neptune's waist and looked up into his eyes. "You always look nice. Both with clothes, and without", he said with a mischievous smile and a wink as he unbuckled Neptune's belt and popped open the button up fly to his pants.

"Oh, you think so?" Neptune asked, one eyebrow raised and his lips fighting a smile.

"Yeah", Sun replied hooking his thumbs through the waistline of Neptune's jeans and easing them down over the other young man's perky backside. "I do."

Neptune swatted Sun away. "Would you hold on", he said laughing. "I'll be undressed before you know it". He removed his fingerless gloves and tossed them next to his goggles. The black padding followed his shirt and jacket to the floor and finally his pants. He set his hands on his hips and cocked his body towards Sun as the blonde Faunus whistled appreciatively.

Sun took the time he'd never had to truly look over Neptune's body. With a slender build, Neptune was taller and not quite as muscular, at least in the sense of bulk. He was leaner with a delicious tanned physique. Delicately sculpted came to mind. His eyes came to rest on the thin, tight, black boxer briefs that perfectly held Neptune's manhood and bubble butt he noticed with a quick glance to the side. "See", he said, moving close to Neptune again. "I told you always look nice", he trailed off pulling Neptune into his arms, looking up into his face, and tilting his head as he kissed his teammate.

Neptune melted into Sun's arms. He felt Sun's hands traveling across his naked body and shivered in delight when he felt the Faunus' tail exploring him as well. His own hands began explorations of his own as he felt Sun's tongue gently moving into his mouth. He opened his mouth eagerly admitting his new lover, his body responding to Sun's touch. He could feel Sun's body responding as well, his cock hardening against his own. He broke away breathless.

"Can we shower now? Please?" he asked.

"Of course", Sun said waving Neptune towards the bathroom.

Moments later the two boys were standing in the hot water streaming out of the shower heads. A heavy steam rose out of the shower and began to fill the room. Neptune leaned his head back, relishing in the clean water as it cascaded over his body, washing the thick lather from his shampoo out of his cerulean hair.

Sun was busy soaping his own body up, already a step ahead of Neptune. He moved under the flow of water as Neptune moved out, rinsing all the soap off his smooth body, being sure to get all the body wash out of the luxurious fur on his tail. He grinned as he turned around to see Neptune applying soap to his body. "Here, let me help you", he said still smiling as he took the soaped up loofah away from Neptune and began scrubbing his toned chest and stomach. He stopped, pointing a finger, spinning it around to indicate Neptune should turn around.

Neptune playfully rolled his eyes and turned around placing his hands on the shower wall in front of him, spreading his legs to give him a better stance and slightly arching his back to tease the Faunus. "How's that?" he asked, winking back over his shoulder.

"Perfect", Sun replied as he moved a few steps forward and applied the loofah to Neptune's bronzed back, working his way down from his shoulders, to the small of his back, his deliciously round ass, and his lean, strong legs.

Neptune unconsciously spread his legs further as Sun worked his way back up his legs. He could feel himself becoming aroused again under his lover's touch. He moaned softly as Sun dropped the loofah and began to use his hands instead, reaching between his tight ass, a slippery hand exploring and stroking his hardening cock. He turned around and pulled Sun towards him, kissing him deeply before moving them both back under the hot water to rinse them both clean.

His own hand slid down Sun's well-muscled chest and stomach to discover his teammate's erection. His fingertips trailed through the fine dusting of blonde hair around the base of his thick cock and wrapped his hand around it, stroking it slowly in time to the pace Sun had taken with his own cock.

Unlike Sun's own body Neptune was practically hairless. Feeling his silky, smooth skin under his fingertips drove him absolutely wild. He kissed Neptune like his lips were on fire and somehow kissing them would ease his pain. He pulled away to see the lust glittering in Neptune's eyes. And then Neptune was pushing him back out of the water, against the tile wall that sent chills through him after being so warm.

Neptune moved Sun out of the water and sank to his knees with the water pounding down onto his back. Sun's cock hung in front of his face. He gripped it gently with one hand and took it into his mouth. His tongue teased along the head and down the length as far as he could take him with his virgin mouth. His other hand traveled up Sun's chest tweaking his nipples, one and then the other, and alternately delicately played with Sun's surprisingly smooth nuts.

Sun moaned, head back and eyes closed, his hands tangling in Neptune's hair. He slowly thrust into Neptune's mouth, gently, until he was completely buried inside him. He moaned again. He knew he wouldn't las long at this pace. He coaxed Neptune up and traded places with him taking the taller boy completely, just as he'd imagined doing each time he practiced with a banana.

Neptune bit his lip and tilted his face down to better see the Faunus eagerly devouring him. The sensation was something altogether different and amazing. He relished in the feeling of his lover's mouth as it slid up and down his shaft. Within minutes he had to pull Sun to his feet to avoid ending the night too soon. He ravaged Sun's lips with his own, crushing them as he clung to the Faunus desperate for the affection, the touch, and the love he never knew he needed. His body slick with warm water slid sensuously along the length of the shorter boy's delicious, sculpted body. "Can we get out now", Neptune managed to whine and sound sexy all at once.

Sun smiled, looking at Neptune's tanned body, hair dripping into his face for the second time that night. He leaned forward and kissed him again. "Of course, if that's what you want", he said turning away to turn off the water. Reaching towards the faucet he felt his foot slip and just as he yelped in surprise he felt Neptune's strong hand grasp him firmly around his wrist.

Neptune pulled him back and spun the Faunus into his arms.

Sun blinked in surprise. "My hero", he said weakly kissing Neptune lightly on the lips.

"Be careful", Neptune lectured comically. "You stand here and I'll do it." He left his lover on the far side of the shower and turned the knobs of the shower. The water abruptly stopped and the two boys were left together in silence only broken by the random drops of water falling and the dense steam swirling sluggishly around them.

The two boys dried off with thick towels marked with Beacon's insignia. Every so often the two would break of from drying their own body to touch one another or assist in drying the other's back. Dry except for his damp hair, Neptune neatly hung his towel over the bar to let it dry. Sun tossed his to the floor and followed the blue-haired boy out of the bathroom and into the main living area of their dorm, towards their beds.

Sun waited until Neptune was close enough and then playfully pushed him onto the bed and jumped on behind him, kissing the back of Neptune's neck, playfully biting him in-between kisses. Neptune wriggled and squirmed underneath him, rolling over onto his back.

"Umm…there isn't very much room on this bed", Neptune said spreading his legs and arms out to prove that he would be hanging off the bed.

Sun looked towards Sage and Scarlet's larger bed. "No, we are not using their bed!" Neptune said incredulously at his blonde lover.

"Fine then…" Sun trailed off with a pout. "Help me put our beds together", he asked sliding off the bed and moving towards his. Neptune pushed his bed the several feet towards Sun's while the Faunus looked for the larger bedding set the school supplied. Neptune stripped the beds and together the two boys made the combined beds as one large one.

"Brrr, it's cold", Neptune said slipping under the thick blanket.

"I'll warm you up", Sun smirked, following him under the covers, pressing his smooth body against his lover's. He climbed on top of Neptune, bending to kiss him softly and then with more heated passion as his right hand snaked down Neptune's tanned, lean body and began stroking his hardening cock.

Neptune moaned, open mouthed into Sun as he kissed him back, gently thrusting his hips up to meet Sun's hand. The two continued to kiss, groping one another until Neptune rolled Sun over onto his back and began to aggressively kiss his way down Sun's sculpted abs, his fingers caressing and digging into Sun's sensitive flesh in turn before he finally reached his prize. Sun's cock was standing completely at attention, the head slick and sparkling with precum. Neptune eagerly began to suck the Faunus' erection as he pleasured himself and his team leader, stroking his own cock in time to his oral ministrations. He could feel Sun reaching, fingers searching for his cock to take care of his lover. Neptune released Sun long enough to re-arrange himself, positioning himself above Sun, straddling Sun's broad chest, but facing away from him so that he could continue pleasuring Sun.

His body trembled when he felt Sun guiding his throbbing cock into his mouth. He moaned around Sun's thick cock and unconsciously began lightly thrusting his hips again, plunging further into Sun's warm mouth and throat as he deepthroated the Faunus.

Neptune continued pleasuring the blonde for the next several minutes. When his mouth couldn't stand it anymore he finally released Sun slowly, kissing the head one last time before turning and climbing on top of his muscular body. He bent his head and kissed Sun. Supported by his left hand, he reached around with his right and lined Sun up pushing back slowly. He wanted to feel the monkey Faunus inside him so badly.

Sun wrapped one hand around Neptune's hip and the other over his shoulder. He felt his cock meeting resistance at Neptune's entrance. But Neptune had lubed him up with his saliva too well. He pushed upward just a bit as Neptune eased down onto him and he felt himself sliding slowly past the first and then second ring of muscles.

Neptune moaned delicately as he felt himself sliding down onto Sun. The feeling of his cock inside him was incredible. He bent to kiss Sun slowly and passionately as he felt himself come to a rest, the Faunus firmly inside him as far as this position would let him. He reached around and gently caressed Sun's smooth nuts, fondling them as he slowly began to move up and down on Sun's throbbing erection.

Sun leaned into the kiss, waiting for Neptune to become comfortable before he really started thrusting. He felt his lover starting to move and subconsciously he began thrusting up to meet him as he slid back down his shaft. And then he felt Neptune biting and sucking on his neck. The sensation was driving him wild and he began to thrust harder, feeling Neptune push back and hearing him moaning loudly, panting in his ear.

Neptune threw his head back, tossing his hair. He leaned back, sliding his legs out from under him, supporting himself with his feet and hands and started riding Sun. His hard cock slapped against his stomach until his team mate and leader reached up and wrapped a hand around it, jacking him off at the same speed he fucked Neptune.

Sun admired the muscles in Neptune's flat stomach as he rode him, leaner and less defined than his own washboard abs, reaching up feeling them with the hand not occupied with the blue-haired boy's cock. He felt precum wetting his hand and began to artfully stroke the shaft, twisting his hand at the head before heading back down. His other hand he used to tweak Neptune's nipples and occasionally lightly wrapping it around Neptune's throat for a few seconds, lightly choking him.

Neptune sat back up, completely pulling Sun up towards him so he was straddling him, sitting in his lap. He passionately began to kiss him as he moved back and forth, feeling SUn inside him. His own cock was pinned between their two bodies, sliding between their stomachs.

Sun attacked Neptune's neck, biting and sucking as his taller lover cried out. The moans and the feeling of Neptune's tight ass were almost too much for him. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

Masterfully he rolled Neptune over onto his back without pulling out. Now Neptune was below him, lying flushed and beautiful against the pillows, his tanned skin taking on a golden, dark rose-like tint. He gripped Neptune's thighs and pulled him onto his cock as far as he could go. He saw Neptune throw his head back as a loud moan escaped him.

"Fuck yeah, Sun. Oh, that's it..." he cried out tightly gripping the sheets underneath him.

Neptune pulled himself onto Sun again and again feeling his cock hitting a wonderful place inside him. His whole body was alive.

Sun pulled Neptune up onto him one last time and pulled Neptune's legs up, resting the others calves on his broad shoulders. He leaned forward, his hair falling into his and Neptune's face as he kissed him deeply. He pulled out slowly, all the way to the tip and slid back in as his tongue began to assault Neptune's mouth, his tail whipping about behind him in excitement.

The feeling of Sun's cock sliding in and out of him was incredible. He could feel his smooth balls slapping against his ass over and over as Sun settled into a rhythm. Neptune reached around and roughly grabbed the Faunus' ass before slapping it.

"Oh fuck baby. Fuck Sun. Oh, yes!"

"You like feeling my cock inside you?" he panted.

"Oh god yes, I fucking love feeling you balls deep inside me. Fuck Sun I've wanted this all my life and never knew it until now. Uhh, yes. Don't stop."

He continued his fast and rough pace, kissing Neptune, and moaning into his open mouth when he felt the taller young man reach around and fondle his nut sack again. And then Neptune's hand was on his ass again and his fingers sliding down his ass crack to his own entrance. As he fucked him, Neptune's fingers began to slide past and push against him.

"Oh," he moaned. "Fuck yeah..."

He kept pounding him again and again as Neptune slid his legs up, now his ankles on Sun's shoulders. Sun had more room and could go deeper now. He kissed him and fucked him in silence for a few minutes. Occasionally pulling his legs down and holding them behind the knees.

Neptune continued to slowly stroke himself, moaning softly and biting his lip.

"I want you to cum with me", he moaned. "Inside me. Don't pull out..." he demanded eyes closed as he bit his lip, flashing them open to look his lover in the eye.

"If that's what you want Neptune. I've wanted to nut in your ass for years now. Are you getting close?"

"I'll cum whenever you do. Now fuck me like you mean it."

Sun moved Neptune's legs back up over his shoulders. He kissed Neptune deeply and slowly one more time and began to pound him at a pace Neptune hadn't experienced yet. Neptune wrapped his hand back around and played with Sun's balls and ass. Sun continued to kiss him, moaning, fucking him deeply. Neptune knew he was getting close.

"Oh fuck, baby. I'm going to cum!" Sun cried. "Oh fuck Neptune!"

"Yes Sun, fuck yes, cum with me. I want to feel you unload inside me. Please..."

"Oh, OHH!"

"Fuck YEAH!"

"YESSS! FUCK!" Sun screamed as he thrust deeply one last time as he shot his load inside his teammate turned lover. He continued to move in and out going as deep as he could with each subsequent shot.

"OH SUN, FUCK!" Neptune screamed with him as he exploded all over his stomach and chest. He could feel Sun's cock pulsing inside him as he came again and again. He felt light-headed and better than he'd ever felt after being with a girl or even his hardest battles against Grimm. He pulled Sun's head down and kissed him deeply as Sun slowly pulled out of him.

Sun kissed him before climbing out of bed, back tracking to the bathroom. He came back out with a towel and after cleaning himself threw it onto Neptune's chilled body. Neptune cleaned off and threw the towel towards the dirty clothes as Sun tossed him a pair of his underwear and an oversized shirt. Neptune slipped them on as Sun climbed back into bed donned in similar apparel, exchanging his tight cute undies, for loose boxers instead. He pulled Neptune back into his chest, wrapping his lover tightly in his embrace.

"We'll have to move the beds apart before we fall asleep", Neptune said tiredly his eyes already closing in the exhausted bliss he was currently aglow with. "Or it's not going to be a _secret,_ secret", he said with a tired smile.

"I don't care if you don't", Sun said in reply.

Neptune turned his head back slightly. "I could care less", he answered silently begging for a good night kiss.

Sun smiled and obliged, giving him three gentle, soft kisses in all. "Good night, Neptune", he whispered.

"Good night, babe", Neptune said nearly asleep.

The early light of morning was creeping through the windows, golden and bright. A chorus of bird song welcomed the breaking dawn as Scarlet and Sage cracked open the door to the dorm room they shared with the rest of Team SSSN. Heavy curtains blocked a lot of the light but Scarlet stopped suddenly in the center of the floor causing Sage to run into him with a muffled grunt.

"What's the big idea?" he asked softly to his smaller partner.

Scarlet merely pointed in the direction of Sun and Neptune's side of the room where Sage was surprised to see the two young men intertwined, Neptune cradled in Sun's embrace, held tightly in his arms.

"Well, well", Sage said in his own boyfriend's ear, "It's about time…" he trailed off as the two young men stripped and climbed into their own bed after their exhausting night hopping from bar to bar and club to club.

"Love you, Sage", the delicate Scarlet said curled into his own lover's arms.

"Love you, too Scarlet", he said with a kiss on his partner's mouth.

And so it was, that the dreams of young ladies all across Remnant died that night, when the four biggest heartthrobs to ever attend any of the four Training Academies fell asleep in the arms of their male lovers.


End file.
